Video game data typically is supplied to a user in the form of a physical medium, such as a compact disk (CD), a digital versatile disk (DVD), or a game cartridge. Obtaining a video game typically entails visiting a retailer to buy or rent a physical medium on which the video game data is stored. This retailer-based rental/purchase process is time consuming and often is inconvenient for the user.
In an effort to make video games more readily available, some video game suppliers have made video game data available for download via the Internet. These Internet-based solutions require the use of a personal computer (PC) to navigate a web browser or other Internet-based utility to a particular website where the video game data can be accessed. While providing access to video game data, these conventional Internet-based techniques have a number of limitations. For one, the process of navigating to the appropriate website and initiating the download of the video game data often is time consuming and has potential for user errors. Moreover, the video game data typically is formatted only for use on the PC. Processing a video game on a PC typically involves utilizing the core resources of the PC, such as the central processing unit (CPU) and the video card, in preparing the video and audio content representative of the game play. This reliance on the core components of the PC taxes the PC, often to the detriment of other processes being executed by the PC. Moreover, due to their multiple-purpose architecture, PCs do not have dedicated resources to provide the optimal gaming experience.